Craniummon
|-| Base= |-| X-Antibody= Craniamon is the Digimon which best understood decorum among the Royal Knights. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights Digimon for the top two mission completion rates for Yggdrasill's orders. When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. Cranniummon's armor had its code modified by Yggdrasill, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for it to generate a weapon and shield from its armor by accessing its data. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Expert Spearman and Shieldbearer, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Can force his opponents to "dance", thus limiting their movements, Acausality, Atomic Destruction, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and weaknesses into resistances with Character Reversal, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Healing, Can launch missiles, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Time Manipulation (Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Travel, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Akuma no Nage Kiss, Can prevent transformations, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), and Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Transmutation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Paralysis, Light Manipulation, Evolution Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis | All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) Origins: Digimon Savers Classification: Digital Monster, member of the Royal Knights Threat level: Mobius+ Gender: Male Physical strength: Universal level (Helped in preventing the Digital World from colliding with the Earth with sheer strength) || Immeasurable (Should most likely be comparable to Gallantmon in terms of brute strength) | Immeasurable (Can contend with Takumi Aiba's party, who should be comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Destructive capacity: At least Multiverse level+ (One of the more skillful members of the Royal Knights and has completed the most orders by Yggdrasil. Should be comparable to Gallantmon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to his base form) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Clashed with Takumi Aibaand Yuuko Kamishiro, who would later go onto fight the Mother Eater, a higher dimensional threat who could affect "all worlds") Durability: Transuniverse (Capable of clashing with Demon Lord Class Enemies, who exist in a realm without time. Can travel throughout space time and is comparable to the other Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) Speed: At least Multiverse level+ (Scaling to the other Knights) | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Should be on Leopardmon's level) Intelligence: High, skilled tactician and combatant. Stamina: Very high, supported the Digital World with sheer strength. Standard equipment: His double-sided spear named Claíomh Solais and shield named Avalon which was given to him by Yggdrasil. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Claíomh Solais: Attacks with his holy spear. * End Waltz: Fires a sonic wave by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. * Power of Breath (God Bless): Uses the Omni Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate virtually any attack for just three seconds. * Guard Charge Field: Boost the defense of all allies. * Heavens Thunder III: Powerful Thunder magic. * Character Reversal: Turns the opponent's resistances into weaknesses and vice versa. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. * Atomic Ray: Blast the opponent with Fission energy, destroying the opponent down to the atomic level. * Chrono Breaker:: Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time. This has shown to world on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. * Idle Bubble: Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. * Akuma no Nage Kiss: Blows a kiss at the opponent, either causing them to panic or hurling asteroids at them. This attack also has a chance to turn the foe into an 8-bit sprite while negating their abilities. * Hold Beam: Fires a ray from its gun that prevents the enemy from evolving. * Character Reversal: A magic attack that turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa. * Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear: Shoots black cogs from its face that can control opponents they're embedded in. * Command Input: Releases a stream of data. * Crash Device: Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. Craniamon X * Heodenings Waltz: Spins its Ultimate-Battle-Crossblade Dáinsleif, completely pulverizes all that stand in its surroundings Category:Male Category:Digimon Category:Digimon Savers Category:Weapons user Category:Spear user Category:Shield user Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Infinite speeds